fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Valhalla City Radio
Description Valhalla City Radio is the only functional radio station in the Niflheim. Situated on the top story of the IDS Center, nowadays known as Valhalla City, it has a good reach and clarity all over the former state of Minnesota. It is run by the DJ Howard "Howlin'" Lindberg, a collector and enthusiast of all things related to the horror tropes of pre-war United States of America and the world as a whole. And as a result the playlists of the radio station reflects his taste for the morbid, eerie, and mysterious. Playlist * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FDnPb0Iocg Henry Hall - Hush, Hush, Hush, Here Comes the Bogeyman] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kprDpt84ZAA Sons of the Pioneers - The Devil's Great Grandson] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GxuUpd3gDx8 Ronnie Dawson - Rockin' in the Cemetery] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrxS4_EiWG4 Roy Hogsed - So Cold, So Dead, So Soon] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GU35oCHGhJ0 Donovan - Season of the Witch] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGAZ1HpIdrI Jack Hylton - Bogey Wail] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxb1y9JInaQ Duke Ellington - Haunted Nights] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VYQNZn4dd8 The Brian Sisters - The Boogie Woogie Man] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6IkLHGh5cg Glen Gray - Boogie Woogie Man] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5d4zu9RYOiA Artie Shaw & His Orchestra - Nightmare] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lyu1FkPgLo8 The 5 Jones Boys - Mr. Ghost Goes To Town] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMTSxlJsfu0 Gene Kardos & His Orchestra - Zombie] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DRjHAHt6rzs Screamin' Jay Hawkins - Whistling Past The Graveyard] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwXai-sgM-s Screamin' Jay Hawkins - I Put a Spell on You] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKd4EpQPRbg Screamin' Jay Hawkins - Little Demon] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYYQ5WCmaIc Screamin' Jay Hawkins - Brujo] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpXotXB5khs Todd Rollins & His Orchestra - The Boogie Man] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHwSJSkpnpY The Sportsmen Quartet - The House Is Haunted] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpcDYEpSOxo Arden & Ohman - Dancing the Devil Away] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nt4-a8g5-Xk The American Quartet - The Skeleton Rag] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJQvqjxwWQw Glenn Miller - The Little Man Who Wasn't There] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFNn5quCh5M Glenn Miller - That Old Black Magic] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfMu9RAvUXE Bing Crosby - The Headless Horseman] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbHfvvk9Q5s Cab Calloway - The Ghost of Smokey Joe] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_CAaQHAq0Y Round Robin - I'm The Wolf Man] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xG5GdN8kKB8 Tommy Collins - Black Cat] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLm6Z3If5OU The Headquarters - Hide and Seek] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHD4GP_76S8 Screaming Lord Sutch & The Savages - Jack The Ripper] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tHyRQOdqf0 Bobby Pickett & The Crypt-Kickers - Monster Mash] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPx0MsISg9s Rosemary Clooney - The Wobblin' Goblin] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CP0rq4bPVUE Paul Whiteman, Charlie Teagarden & Modernaires - Jeepers Creepers] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmjrTcYMqBM David Seville - Witch Doctor] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ew_IiEba24c Connie Francis - In The Summer Of His Years] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ctte5X6hXWs Mervin Shiner - Here Comes Peter Cottontail] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmnhssxSoLo Al Bowlly - Midnight, The Stars and You] Classics * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyknBTm_YyM Camille Saint-Saëns - Danse Macabre] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17szhwbiw_o&t Anatoly Liadov - Baba Yaga] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJbg9V2KnD8 Franz Liszt - Mephisto Waltz No. 1] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wneUNq_Ndbw Paul Dukas - The Sorcerer's Apprentice] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ajQYANLiug Aaron Copland - "Hoe-Down" from Rodeo] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCEDfZgDPS8 Modest Mussorgsky - Night On Bald Mountain] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBqxw6I0aoY Pyotr Tchaikovsky - "Finale" from Swan Lake] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBsKplb2E6Q Sergei Prokofiev - Dance of the Knights] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E6b3swbnWg Frédéric Chopin - Nocturne Op.9 No.2] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZY5DBmgC_A Frédéric Chopin - Funeral March] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-Xm7s9eGxU Erik Satie - Gymnopédie No.1] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLp_Hh6DKWc Edvard Grieg - In the Hall of the Mountain King] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ho9rZjlsyYY Johann Sebastian Bach - Toccata and Fugue in D Minor] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZfcIY0ZEHs Hector Berlioz - "Dream of a Witches' Sabbath 5th Movement" from Symphonie Fantastique] Category:Eldritch Wastes Category:Gravel Pit Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations